Scareneko Version 2
by TamrielSpartan
Summary: Maybe Minato shouldn't have gotten that cake... Ok, so yeah Rin said it was cute since it had cat ears but what happened to them after they ate it -and forced Kakashi to eat it- was the last thing they expected to happened to themselves. How were they supposed to know that the cake was cursed? "Maybe you should read the label of the cake..." "Urusai Kakashi!" Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

A/N

Uhmmm... Okay... Take 2! Yeah, this is Frost writing here... Anyways, we actually made some notes and put together somewhat of a really sh*tty story. We sort of changed this up a little bit :3 As you know, Kakashi means scarecrow and Hatake means farmland. So his name literally means 'scarecrow in a farmland'. I hope you all like :3 See you at the end of chapter. Oh yeah, this might just be a one shot. Also, I'm not sure if this is going to have any yaoi, maybe just fluff? Everyone likes fluff. Khrome... Well, she's a really, really, shy person and can get embarrassed quickly. But, she doesn't let anyone know depending on what she's getting embarrassed for or on the situation. At least she tells me. Funny thing is, I know it's not even close to Kakashi's birthday, but Khrome -is the younger of the two of us- was born on 9/11, and I decided we should just work are way up the ranks of yaoi. Fluff, not very descriptive yaoi, and so on. Look, I'm rambling, As said before see you at the end of chapter. -yes I like to give a lot of random info about a lot of stupid things and I bet half of this description didn't even make sense to you-

Summary: Maybe Minato shouldn't have gotten that cake... Ok, so yeah Rin said it was cute since it had cat ears but what happened to them after they ate it -and forced Kakashi to eat it- was the last thing the expected to happened to themselves. How were they supposed to know that the cake was cursed? "Maybe you should read the label of the cake..." "Urusai Kakashi!"

* * *

Not many people knew when Kakashi's birthday was but Minato had managed to figure it out and decided to throw a surprise part for Kakashi. Now then, let's see what Team Yellow Flash *cough* Baka *cough* does...

Kakashi blinked. Yes, he liked- that's understatement- doing solo missions, but he had done at least every single D-Ranked solo mission available and was now doing random things. Such as taking helping the medic nin and scouting the borders. Seriously, who the hell goes around and checks the borders fifty-seven times?

The least the Hokage could do was send him on a C-Ranked. He also felt like someone wanted to keep him busy for the whole day, but he couldn't really think of a reason. _You're forgetting something... _he thought.

Shrugging the thought away, he jumped from tree to tree, heading back to Konoha. "At least you haven't seen your team all day." he said to no one in particular as he landed in front of the gates to the village.

* * *

Let's go back to the early morning and see what the rest of the Team is doing...

* * *

"Hey," Minato said. "Look on the bright side, you made actually got here on time."

Obito adjusted his goggles. "So?"

Rin smiled. "Kakashi actually got you something for your past birthdays."

Obito raised a brow at this. Rin frowned. "On his own, we didn't force him."

"I find that hard to believe..." Obito mumbled and crossed his arms.

Minato grabbed both of their shoulders. "Don't we all?"

"Now let's go buy a cake!" Minato shouted and burst into a store.

Rin and Obito followed, sighing. "Minato-sensei..."

Rin smiled and walked to the cake section. Her eyes widened and she grabbed a box and ran to Minato and Obito. "Guys! Look at this," she called out. "It's so adorable!"

The two men looked at the cake and blinked. It was white and had a picture of a cat on it. The box... Well, the box had cat ears and a tail attached to it. Grinning Minato snatched the cake from her and when to the cashier. "We'd like to buy this." he said.

"Are you sure?" the woman asked.

"Of course!"

"Okay then... Just be careful." she said and took the money that Minato gave her.

"Here is your change," she said handing him yen. "Have a good day and come back again."

Minato shrugged and kicked the door, opening it. "Minato-sensei, try not to break anything." Rin cautioned.

"I got it!" Obito shouted randomly and slammed his fist into the palm of his hand. "We can get him a new mask!"

"Trust me," Minato said, "He has plenty."

Rin smiled. "Let's go and get decorations. Knowing Kakashi, he'll just want a-"

"Rule Book?" Obito interrupted.

"I'm pretty sure he has every single one memorized." Minato replied, as they walked down the street to another shop.

"Alright, Obito, you go and get some balloons, Minato... Streamers, or whatever, and I'll get whatever else we might need." Rin ordered.

"Hai," Obito and Minato said in unison, "Rin-sensei."

And went in different directions. Rin just sighed and shook her head. She would probably just get some confetti. Walking down the isle, she spotted some confetti and Kakashi. "Kakashi?" she whispered.

She shouldn't have said that because Kakashi, being the 'hyper sensitive' ninja he is, turned around and looked at her. Rin whipped around, blushing like no tomorrow. "Rin, are you doing a D-Ranked mission too?" he asked her.

Rin aggressively nodded her head. Kakashi narrowed his dark colored eyes and shrugged. Rin opened an eye and let out a sigh of relief. Kakashi was no longer there and she couldn't sense any of his chakra signals. Was she ever so grateful for that. "Shut up, you idiot author." Rin growled.

Hey! At least- "Urusai..."

Hai! Jerks...

Rin snatched some confetti and walked to the cashier, where -I don't think this is possible- Minato and Obito were waiting. "You're late, Rin!" Obito said.

Rin smiled. "Not exactly."

"Females are females," Minato looked at Obito, "they are confusing creatures that know everything and spend their time wisely, only to realize that they messed up on calculating how much time they would have to get someplace and freak out thinking they're going to be late and every little thing -living or not- is going to hate them."

Obito and Rin blinked. "Well then..."

"Remember this Obito," Minato warned. "Women are like ramen, the noodles are their emotions. They overlap each other and when they're mad at a child, they will say: "Ron, Roy, Ryne! You there, what is your name- and don't you lie to me because you live in this house and I will find out!"."

"Uhhhhh... Is Kushina like this?" Obito asked.

"Yes and the last part. That was part of my childhood." Minato replied.

After buying all the 'items', they walked to the edge of the village where an apartment was at. "I don't see why he wants to live all the way out here." Obito commented.

"Kakashi prefers to be left alone." Minato replied. "He's practically in love with solitude."

"I can see why..." Obito muttered.

"So this is where he lives!" Rin said and squealed.

"Hey, hey, Minato-sensei!" Obito poked Minato as he picked the lock to the apartment.

"What?"

"Would you either want a rhino sized hamster or a hamster sized rhino?"

"What kind of question is that?" Minato said as he opened the door.

"Just answer the quest-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Once the door opened, kunai knives and shuriken flew out. Luckily, Minato caught them all. "Who the hell puts a trap the activates every time you open the door?!" Obito shouted.

"Kakashi." Minato and Rin said at the same time.

"Obito, go and do what Rin says, I'll join you in a second." Minato ordered.

"What are you going to do?" Rin asked.

"Set up the trap again."

Rin formed an 'O' with her mouth and walked to the kitchen, Obito following. "He's a psycho..." Obito muttered under his breath.

Rin just smiled as she set down the cake and all the decorations. "You blow up all the balloons and tie them. I'll go and set up the streamers."

Minato stood up and admired his work. It wasn't exactly how Kakashi had it, but it was pretty similar. Clapping his hands together, he walked to the living room. "Let's get started!"

"We already have." Obito rolled his eyes.

* * *

Back to Kakashi...-where we left off, since it's now- uhg never mind, figure it out yourself.-

* * *

Kakashi walked through the usually busy streets. Bright yellow lights slipped out of the windows and voices echoed through the village. In the distance you could here the usual trash can falling down, the cat screech, and the dog barking at said cat.

Kakashi jumped from roof top to roof top. Since he was in no hurry to get home, he took the long way around. Kakashi landed in front of his door and pulled out his key. Opening the door he grabbed the kunai knives and the shuriken. They were in a different pattern.

Someone was either still in his apartment, or had left. Getting in a defensive position, he searched for chakra signals, only to find none. The person was probably or persons hiding it. "SURPRISE!" Minato, Rin, and Obito shouted, jumping out, throwing confetti, and switching on the light.

Kakashi quickly threw the kunai and shuriken at them, not really noticing the them. Getting in a taijutsu stance he kicked at Obito sending him flying across the room. Grabbing Rin's waist, he did a back bend, slamming her down on the ground.

Minato grabbed Kakashi's hair and slapped his hand over his mouth. Kakashi struggled like there was no tomorrow. Minato yanked on Kakashi's hair, ceasing his movements. "Calm down, Kakashi." Minato said. "It's only us."

"Yeah.." Obito growled, rubbing his neck. "No need to go overboard..."

Rin coughed. "Maybe, we shouldn't have hidden are chakra..."

Minato slowly took his hand off of the masked kids mouth and let go of his hair. Kakashi quickly jumped away. "Hell must have frozen over if you think you can decorate my house with..." Kakashi looked at the decorations, obviously confused on what to call them. "These... 'Objects'."

"Obviously Kakashi," Obito started, "It's your birthday."

Kakashi blinked. "Birthday?"

"You have got to be kidding me." Obito murmured. "September fifteenth, your B-day? Ringing any bells?"

Kakashi blankly stared at them. Obito and Minato face palmed. "Bakayaru."

Rin smiled. "Happy birthday Kakashi."

Kakashi started popping all the balloons and pulling down all the decorations, shoving them in a bag. "Kakashi, what are you doing?" Obito asked.

Kakashi sighed. "I'm tired and I want to be left alone. Your present to me can be leaving me alone and mine to you will be all these decorations and whatever else you brought here."

"Oh come on Kakashi," Minato grinned. "It'll be fun."

Kakashi leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. "No thank you."

Kakashi's eyes snapped open as Minato grabbed his shoulders and shoved him into the kitchen. "Minato-sensei!"

Minato faced Kakashi away from everyone, pulled down his mask, and shoved a small piece of cake into his mouth. "Eat it," Minato growled playfully, "Or I'll take away all of your masks."

Kakashi -grudgingly- swallowed the cake. Coughing he cleaned his mouth- which no one saw- and pulled up his mouth. "I hate... Cake..." he muttered.

"Yeah yeah," Minato smiled. "You hate pretty much everything sweet."

Rin stretched and got herself and Obito a piece of cake, while Minato ate his own. Kakashi on the other hand, went to the bathroom, to puke up the contents. Minato yawned. "Is it just me, or is my chakra going low?"

"It's just you..." Obito whispered and fell face first on the ground.

Rin flopped on the couch and fell asleep and Minato slid down the wall and soon, he too, drifted off. Kakashi stumbled in the room and looked at the label on the box of the cake. "'Cursed... Neko Cake'. 'Turns you into a neko for a day.'..." he muttered and fell do the ground.

* * *

A/N

Well then... Sorry for any OOC-ness and I kind of forgot Rin existed for a moment, I can't really get her personality right. Yes, this Frost still. Looks like there is going to be another chapter and that's it. This will probably just be rate T for the whole time for fluff and/or stupidity. This chapter was pretty boring, I had a headache for most of the time and I couldn't really come up with any ideas. At least I got to watch the newest Sherlock episode yesterday. Can't wait till next Sunday =w= See you next chapter... 1/6/14


	2. Chapter 2 I guess

Kakashi opened his eyes. Everything... Was bigger? Standing up he looked at his paws. Paws... Paws? Nope, nothing strange about dem(Yes, dem. Not 'them') paws. Nothing. Absolutely not- "HOLY SHIT!" Kakashi yowled, eye's wide.

Kakashi reared and stumbled over Minato, who was somehow behind him. The yellow cat jumped up instantly, but he too, fell flat on his fac-muzzle... "Eh... EHHH?! NANI?!" He shrieked, dashing into the living room, claws ripping into the carpet.

Obito and Rin jumped up, bumping noses. Blushing, -if cats could blush- they backed away from each other, before freaking out. Kakashi sat down and buried his nose into his paws. His bright silver, almost white, tail lashing. Obito looked at Rin and gaped. She was still sexy as a cat. Or in his mind, beyond sexy.

She was a dark brown she-cat with light brown tabby stripes and of course, the purple lines on her cheeks. Her amber gaze trailed around the room. "Where's sensei?" she mewed.

Kakashi looked up, his dark grey eyes piercing. "I'm going to personally kill him..." he growled.

Obito blinked. His brown fur bristling in slight fear and anger. Rin took a step towards Kakashi. "Kakashi..."

Kakashi glared at her and hissed. He opened his mouth to say something, but Obito closed it with his paw. "Don't treat Rin that way." He snarled.

Kakashi head butted Obito's chin and scanned the room. Taking a deep breath, he whipped around and jumped onto the counter. Hiding behind the cake box, was Minato. His bright yellow fur giving him away.

Kakashi stalked up to him and glared. "W-w-wait, Kakashi!" He yelped, "I can explain!"

"Oh? Can you even read? If you can't, I don't think you can explain, eh Minato-sensei?" Kakashi growled in his face.

Kakashi span so the box around showing the label to Minato. "Read it. Aloud."

"Warning: Cake has a jutsu sealed in it, anyone or anything that eats it will turn into a cat for twenty-four hours..." Minato meowed. "P.S Warning: If a male eats this, he might just go into heat. Depending on what family he's in..."

"What? What names?" Kakaishi asked, tilting his head.

"Uchihas.. And none of ours.." Minato replied... "AND IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT GENDER YOU ARE! RIN, GET AWAY FROM OBITO!"

"Rin!" Kakashi jumped off the counter, but it was too late, Obito was already licking her ears, unable to control himself. "Minato, you get Rin, I'll stop Obito."

"You just want a reason to attack him." Minato flicked his tail.

"Yes and no..." Kakashi glanced back at the situation in hand-paw, "Just.. Just do what I said."

Minato grabbed Rins scruff, pulling the brown tabby back and jumped out the window. "I'll go ask Kushina for help. See ya."

Kakashi nodded and pinned Obito down. "Obito! Oi!"

"Kakashi?"

"What?"

"I have a stick."

"No you don't."

"But I do. Do you have one?"

"Don't think so? If you have one, where is it? I don't see it..."

Obito leaned forward. "It's going to be inside you..." he whispered in Kakashi's ear.

Kakashi's eyes widened and he jumped away from Obito. "The hec- Shit!"

Obito pinned Kakashi down with his paws and bit down on his neck. Kakashi squirmed. "Obito!" he mewed, trying to push the bigger cat off him.

Obito nipped on Kakashi's ear and flipped him over. Obito bit down on Kakashi's scruff climbing onto him. Kakashi struggled, but stopped when he felt blood trickled down his fur. Obito's teeth sunk into his neck. "Obito!"

Instantly they became humans again. For some odd reason... Kakashi sighed in relief when he noticed they were still wearing clothes. Obito blinked. "What happened? And why are our clothes all messed up...Dude, your bleeding like hell from your neck!"

Kakashi glared. "Don't you remember anything?"

"We turned into cats and I... Oh..." Obito trailed off.

Kakashi sighed and fell on his back. "I hate life..."

"Doesn't everyone?" Obito asked and lay on his side, next to Kakashi.

Kakashi gripped his neck and closed his eyes. "Meh..."

Obito raised a brown eyebrow. "Kakashi?"

"If you're going to bring up that 'stick' joke, you can just shut the-" Kakashi was cut off when Obito pulled down his mask and kissed him.

Obito pinned Kakashi's wrist above his head and shoved his tongue into Kakashi's mouth. One Kakashi registered everything, he struggled and gagged when Obito's tongue went down his throat.

Obito pulled back and examined. Kakashi was breathing heavily and a bit of saliva trickled down the corner of his mouth. "I... I love you Kakashi..." Obito whispered.

Kakashi's face flushed red. He averted his eyes to the side and opened his mouth but then closed. Opened it again, closed it, and blushed even more, not knowing what to say. "I would give you a hug... But..." Kakashi tilted his head upwards.

"Then...?" Obito asked hopefully, slightly loosening his grip.

Kakashi closed his eyes. "Maybe... But if you let me go..."

Kakashi slipped out of Obito's grip and threw three kunai knives out the window. Kushina, Minato, and Rin dodged, and jumped away. "Have fun!" Kushina and Rin shouted in unsion.

"Use protection!" Minato yelled and threw something.

A small package hit Obito on the forehead. Kneeling down he picked it up and examined it. A small ring item was in it. "..."

Kakashi lifted up his mask. "If you'll excuse me, I need to go and assassinate some people."

"But Kakashi... Your neck is bleeding." Obito said.

Kakashi put his emotionless face back on. "So?"

"You could diieee!"

"I think that's a good thing. I can finally be free from the place."

"Kakashiii!"

"Urusai."

"Scareneko!"

"What?"

"... I don't know..?"

"..."

"..."

" :D I have an idea!"

" -.- What?"

"Let's go and visit Red and Green! Or Gold and Silver!"

"And break the fourth wall? No."

"But-"

"The author is just typing this because she wants at least 1,000 words. Not 984."

"Oh..."

"Yes, this is very pointless."

"Why are you all OOC?"

"Excuse me?"

"You're not... The same."

"I just got molested against my will. Kind of..."

"You.. You didn't like it?" *Sniff* Meanie...

"Half and half." ...? Are you... Crying?

"Oh, okay!" No, just dust in my eyes.

"Where are your goggles?"

"..."

MAGICALLY SPAWNS THEM ON HIS HEAD

"Shwat?"

"HA! TAKE THAT! The fourth wall has been broken against your will!"

"This is getting annoying..."

"I wove chuu!"

"Yes, yes. Love you too, now-"

"YEAH! Got chuu to say it!"

Kakashi introduced his hand to his face. "Hand, meet face... Face, meet hand... You will see each other more in the future. Along with the occasional table, wall, and any other object."

"Like meh stick? :3"

THE END!

* * *

Aha... Khrome is so great. She's writing a MadaPein story and found a comic on DA with Tobi and Pein talking.

* * *

Tobi/Madara/Obito: "Hey Pein."

Pein-looking at paper work.: "Yes, Madara?"

"I have a stick. :D"

"Oh really?"

"Do you have stick?"

-Sets paper work down- "No, I don't think so."

"Do you want one?"

-Grabs a drink- *Sigh* "I guess." takes a drink.

"Great, I'll give you one tonight!"

-chokes on drink-

* * *

We nearly died. Literally. Anyways, I'm sorry for the lateness. Things got busy with Frozen and stuff. I LOVE that movie. But, Tangled and Frozen... I think there are too many princess getting locked in castles but what evs. Did you see Rapunzel in the bottom left corner? Khrome saw that. SHE SEES EVERYTHING! Like, all the extremely difficult things. Then if it's in her hand or right in front of her, she can't see it! Baka.. I hope you like :D Now, onto thy comments :3

Alex: I tried... I really did. I'm not good with that pairing... So sorry... -goes and cries in corner of sadness- ~Frost

Katana-kun: Thanks! You can blame Khrome on the randomness and me... We're both random... I think? Random is and understatement for Khrome... But really, thank you :D Your comment really encouraged me and Khrome almost cried-she never cries... EVER... Okay, sometimes, but that's like once every fifty years!- because she thought your comment was so nice. She loved it. She said: "People on FanFic are so nice! I'm going to go cry... If I can..." :3 ~Frost

Guest: Really?... I'm to overly fond of the other one... But thanks :D ~ Khrome

Kakashi Lover: Thanks! And what's this? The last chapter is out! ~Khrome

Frost: HA, SEA HAWKS WON AND DENVER LOST!

Khrome: Urusai... Thanks for reading everyone! For those who reviewed we thank the most. We needed the encouragement and it's nice to know people care :3 We MIGHT make a sequel and/or a new chapter. MIGHT! Please, let us know if we made any mistakes. Also, be expecting a MadaPein story. It'll take a couple of months because I'm working really hard and writing it by hand. I also stole some ideas from pictures and other fics. I love the pairing :3 Thanks again, beh!

Frost: Bye!

(Sea Hawks are awesome!)

Denver is better...

(They lost the Super Bowl!)

... I'm getting a tardis.

(But the Doctor and Timelords Will get angry!)

Screw it all!

~The End~


	3. Reviews! Yaaay?

Hey everyone, Frost here! Fanfic is probably going to kill us for doing this, but since we like to reply to Anons and such, we're making it :p

This is basically a page where we will be able to talk to the anons. Khrome and I have been working on a Tumblr(And we still are..), so that you may go there to receive important updates and ask us questions :3 Yes, we will be making a Facebook and possibly a Twitter. Mainly since it'll be easier to reply...

* * *

Guest: Thanks ^-^

Katana-Kun: Yes... Yes this was VERY rushed, I'm afraid. WARNING: Lame excuses ahead! We wrote this on the night of the Super Bowl, making it difficult to concentrate and it's not as good as the first chapter, as you said. Khrome, of course, made the first part. She has a thing against cussing in English, but she was in the mood and very ticked off at Denver... We will possibly be editing it in the end and try and make it a little more interesting and... Well thought out...? I will try and fix the typos ASAP. I was typing rather fast and checked it only twice instead of three times. After all, three is a charm. I think...

~2/5/14


End file.
